Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition
Meant to be the final iteration of the Street Fighter IV family, Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, often referred to simply as AE for short, is an updated rerelease of Super Street Fighter IV, itself an updated rerelease of Street Fighter IV. Developed by Dimps and Capcom and published by Capcom, The game was initially release in Japanese arcades on December 16, 2010 with two new characters- Yun and Yang, and two hidden bosses- Evil Ryu and Oni. When the game was released worldwide for consoles, it made the two bosses playable characters. Arcade Edition was released in both physical and digital forms- the physical disc cost more, but was a stand-alone title, allowing it to be the only Street Fighter IV family game purchased while receiving all the content, while the digital version was actually a DLC add-on for Super Street Fighter IV that simply changed that copy of the game into this new one. Despite all intentions of this being the last installment in the family, a new version of Street Fighter IV was unveiled at EVO 2013, Ultra Street Fighter IV, which would release in the same manner as Arcade Edition- retail and as a DLC add-on to Super. Playable Characters * Abel * Adon * Akuma * Balrog * Blanka * Cammy White * Chun-Li * Cody Travers * Crimson Viper * Dan Hibiki * Dee Jay * Dhalsim * Dudley * E. Honda * El Fuerte * Evil Ryu (New to AE) * Fei Long * Gen * Gouken * Guile * Guy * Hakan * Ibuki * Juri Han * Ken Masters * M. Bison * Makoto * Oni (New to AE) * Rose * Rufus * Ryu * Sagat * Sakura Kasugano * Seth * T. Hawk * Vega * Yang (New to AE) * Yun (New to AE) * Zangief Gameplay The core gameplay of Street Fighter has been unchanged by this expansion pack- the strategic style, the focus attacks, ultra combos and all the basic fundamentals of the original still return here. Each character has received significant balance updates from Super, with new moves, and nerfs and buff all around to maintain the most viable cast possible. A free patch was released in December 2011 which changed various attack properties and character hitboxes, etc. Although no new characters, stages, or features were added, the changes were significant enough that Capcom dubbed the altered game "Version 2012". Released on December 13, 2011, the patch aimed to balance the roster again. While most characters have been tweaked, buffed or nerfed a little; Gouken, Yun, Yang, Evil Ryu, Fei Long and Hakan have been completely overhauled. The patch's version of Dan has been claimed to be the strongest version yet in a Street Fighter title. The patch is free to download and completely overwrite the data of the previous Arcade Edition. Plot Several months after the events of Street Fighter II, the enigmatic Seth of the devious S.I.N. organization opens up another fighting tournament to draw out the most powerful fighters in the world so that he can complete the S.I.N. BLECE (Boiling Liquid Expanding Cell Explosion) bio-weapon project, namely by studying the powerful Satsui no Hadō technique possessed by Ryu. Each character has their own reasons and motivations for entering the tournament, but each must battle against a series of foes ending in a fight with Seth himself, to determine the strongest. Reception Response to Arcade Edition has been mostly positive. It holds an 80/100 on Metacritic and an 88.80% on GameRankings. Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Category:Arcade Releases Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:Xbox 360 Releases Category:PC Releases Category:DLC